My tale of the Final battle
by seamus124
Summary: This story is set as how ginny saw the final battle. It has Harry vs Voldy and more. I cant say much more but you will like it. Please review! 200 reads already but 000 reviews!


My tale about the Final Battle – By Ginny Weasley.

It was horrific that night. Several death eaters had cornered Harry and me. We were the only ones left apart from Ron and Hermione, but they were out cold on the ground

Everyone else had died. I looked around the room and saw few death eaters on the ground with a blank expression on their face but I saw many in blue and white cloaks, The Order.

We had been ambushed as we were going to Bill and Fluers wedding.

I spun around to see them dead on the floor with no expression on their face but with their hands grasped tightly together.

I looked to the left to see Luna sprawled on top of Charlie, again neither of them had an expression on their face, it was blank.

We stood there waiting to die, Harry looking as if there was no hope, none at all. At least that's what I thought until he leapt forward and screamed Avada kedvara pointing his wand towards a random death eater. But Instead of a gush of bright green light coming out of the tip of his wand, a few sparks shot out and hit the death eater square in the chest.

The spell seemed to have no effect until after the death eaters had started laughing and monologue. The death eater that it had hit had started to shake and then foam from the mouth. The other death eaters had noticed and they wanted revenge.

Revenge for what? I do not know, their compardre seemed to just be shaking and foaming form the mouth but to them that was too much.

"Crucio" one of the near by death eaters spat out at Harry, the spell had hit, immediately Harry fell to his knees and screamed in pain.

"As for you little missy, I think you shall finish him off for us, _Imperio"_ another death eater screamed at me. The spell hadn't worked at all. I had remembered the quote that the fake Mad-Eye moody would use. As for Harry I do not know how he felt at that very time. I had decided to take it upon myself and start the final attack.

I started bellowing random curses and pointing my wand at the closest death eater.

I hadn't noticed that harry had came back from his horrible trance, but by the looks of things it had really hurt him.

His spells were missing their targets and hitting random objects. I ran towards him to help him but as I went to grab him I was hit by an immensely powerful body-binding curse. "Harry, help me" I yelled at him, It was no good; he had started his final battle with Lord Voldemort. I lay there with my arms stuck to my sides, watching my fiancé being tortured, I could do nothing, so I watch on.

Harry had just been hit by an extremely powerful curse; he looked at Lord Voldemort and whispered "who painted the moon black?" then collapsed.

"Oh no you don't" Voldemort screamed as he got one of his minions to lift Harry to his feet "I want you to die in the most horrible way imaginable".

"_Avada kedvara"_ was shouted across the room, except it was neither Lord Voldemort nor one of his pitiful minions, it was Harry. Again his wand did not emit a bright green light from the tip, instead it had emitted a bright purple light which streamed across the room and hit Lord Voldemort right in between the eyes. I lay there watching one of the most powerful wizards of all time, loose every single bit of emotion on his face as if he was to fade away into nothing. Harry let out a loud laugh and fell to his knees and leaned over Lord Voldemort and whispered "I guess it was me who painted the moon black".

That was the last thing I every heard harry say. He collapsed onto Lord Voldemort and said or did no more. It was over. Lord Voldemort was dead and so was Harry.

I wasn't though; I had to make a break for it. Lord Voldemorts body binding curse had gone once the gush of purple light had hit him. I slowly and quietly stood up, not quite enough; a death eater had heard me. I spun around to see a gush of green light coming straight towards me. "This is the end," I thought to myself. As the green gush of light was seconds away from me I was tackled onto the ground by none other than Ron, my darling brother. As we got up we noticed that there were only a few death eaters left so we decided to take them on and wipe the whole death eater kind. What we didn't expect was that fifty more would apparate into the room. It was time to go, we grabbed a few of the order members by their collars and apparated out the room.

That was the last time I ever saw/heard of a death eater.


End file.
